


Enough

by sapphiclabvibes



Series: In The Heights AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Conflict, Family Drama, Gen, In The Heights Au, based on In The Heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiclabvibes/pseuds/sapphiclabvibes
Summary: Adam is tired of his husband and son being at odds all the time.





	Enough

Adam was watching Shiro pace the floor of the dispatch when the door opened. Both of them looked up to see Lance and Keith stroll in, hand in hand, looking at each other with lovestruck eyes. They stop in their tracks as Shiro fixed them with a glare.

“Where the hell have you been?” he asked, the question aimed at Lance. “Your father and I have been looking for you all night. Do you know how worried we were?”

“That’s my fault, Mr. Shirogane,” Keith said, dropping Lance’s hand and stepping forward. “I didn’t think the blackout would last all night and we were-”

“Think very carefully about the next words that come out of your mouth.”

Keith’s eyes narrowed and he stood up straighter. “Mr. Shirogane, you know me. I’ve worked here since I was practically a kid. I’ve spent five years of my life working for you.”

“And you think that puts you anywhere near his level?”

Shiro ran a hand through his hair, smearing the sweat collecting on his brow across his skin. “Keith, I taught you how to drive. I taught you how to tie a goddamn tie!”

“And now I tie the same windsor knot around my collar as you! We’re not that different!”

“You know nothing about us, about my family! You have no idea what my husband and I have gone through to give Lance the life he has. You will never be part of this family, understand?”

Keith raised his chin and glared down his nose at Shiro. “Yeah. I understand. Loud and clear.”

He turned to go, pushing past Lance as he hurried to get to the door. Lance tried to stop him but Keith had already slammed the door behind him.

Shiro let out a sigh and turned his attention to Lance. “Are you trying to shame me?” he asked.

The boy rolled his eyes. “Yes, Dad, that’s exactly what I’m trying to do.”

“Well congratulations! You’ve succeeded!”

The two started yelling at each other, all of the emotions building up over the past few days coming out at once. Adam ground his teeth as the two people he loved most hurled insults at each other and filled the dispatch with noise.

“Oh my god, enough!” he said, making them both stop and look at him.

“Papi,” Lance said, his voice softer now.

Adam held up a hand to stop him. “ _Carajo_ , I said enough! I’m sick of all this fighting.”

“Adam…” It was Shiro now, the anger gone from his eyes. But Adam didn’t fall for it.

“Yapapa. I think you’ve said enough, Takashi. Now listen to what I saw, because what I say goes.” He straightened up and began to say the things he had been thinking since last night. “Takashi, you’ve pushed us all away. We make decisions as a family. And throwing Keith out like that? You sound just like your father. We both know what a son-of-a-bitch he was. You think it all comes down to you, but no! When you have a problem, you come home. You don’t go off and make matters worse on your own.” He took a deep breath and looked his husband in the eye before delivering the line that hurt him the most. “If you keep this up, one day you’ll come back home and I won’t be here waiting for you.”

Shiro looked down at his shoes and took Adam’s hand in his. “I’m sorry.”

Adam smiled and kissed his cheek. “Damn right you’re sorry.” With an apology from Shiro under his belt, he quickly turned to face his son, who was standing behind the dispatch counter. “So you stayed out all night?”

“Papi-” Lance began.

“I’m talking now. You scared us half to death. You know that right?”

Lance looked down at the floor in the same way Shiro had done. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me, _mijo_. Save it for your father. He doesn’t sleep when you’re gone. He’s spent his whole life to help you go farther. And he can’t admit when he’s wrong. Now who does that remind you of?” Lance put on a bashful smile, but it disappeared when he saw that Adam still had a slight scowl on his face. “For month you lied to us. What did we do to make you think we wouldn’t do anything and everything for you?” He moved away from his husband to tilt his son’s chin up and force Lance to look him in the eye. “When you have a problem you come home. Don’t go off and hide from your family. As long as we’re alive, you’re never on your own. So take Keith or leave Keith, just come home to us, _mijo_.”

“Adam-” Shiro piped up, trying to interrupt again.

“No no no! Enough lying, enough screaming. I’m done trying, so I’m leaving it up to you.” He looked from his husband to his son and back again. “I’ll see you both back home.”

Before either of them could say anything, Adam took his leave, letting his boys to work out the rest of their problems on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this au so much. this is also my last fic of 2018!
> 
> tumblr: sapphiclabvibes
> 
> comments are very much appreciated! <3


End file.
